a flock alike
by Zoey and Stark 4ever bby
Summary: the flock i'm in is looking for my siblings gazzy and angel and a lot more but i suck at summeries so plz read
1. Character descriptions

**Disclamer: Ok I do not own any part of Maximum Ride no matter how much I want it **** but anyways this is mine and my friends version but this is just the flock that I made up but the people in her are real people if that makes sense but this is what they look like. Love Zoey:**

Scarlett: dark grey wings with black and red streaky feathers, dark brown almost black medium length hair, dark green eyes, 14 years old, leader of the flock.

Demetri (scarlett's twin): red wings with black and dark grey streaky feathers,dark brown almost black shaggy emoish hair, dark green eyes, 14 years old, 2nd in command.

Star: black wings with white and tannish spots scattered around, light brown medium length hair, hazel eyes, 13 ½ years old, 4th in command.

Luna: light gray wings with white streaks, darkish blonde hair that is slightly wavy and is shoulder length, saphire blue eyes, 13 years old, 5th in command.

Zoey(me): white wings with red and dark grey streaky feathers, long light blonde straight hair, light blue eyes with dark blue and purple specks, 12 almost 13 years old, 3rd in command.

**Plot line: I am looking for my lost brother and sister Angel and Gazzy we hunt for them and eventually find them in the E house we get there before the erasers attack and save Angel and eventually everyone is toge6ther except Nudge, Max, Gazzy, Angel. Love Zoey! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the first chapter hope u like it plzz review and I own nothing of maximum ride but I do own demetri: D. Love ****Z****oey!**

Zoey's p.o.v

Right now we are somewhere in Colorado looking for my brother Gazzy and my sister Angel. Now I think you should know how this happened._*****_**Flashback*****: D **** :P tehee it looks funny**

"You guys we got to get out of here quick they'll notice the missing files and send those erasers after us," I told the flock. As soon as I said that they started looking for exits. Luna saw one and shouted, "Guys quick the window it's big enough for all of us to fit through." As the words came out of her mouth a boat load of erasers came in the room. I looked over at Scarlett silently asking her what we were going to do. She nodded which meant we were going to fight so I looked at Demetri and nodded so he could tell Luna and Star. We got in to our fighting stances and prepared for a fight. Out of the whole flock we all agree I'm the most ruthless but I'll tell you more about myself later. So the erasers who aren't the smartest people around saw us preparing for a fight and attacked. 3 erasers all came at me so I did what any flock member would do I beat the shit out of them. I looked around and no eraser was left standing and at that we went out the window.

Now we found a cave nearby and stopped for the night Demetri and Scarlett had gone to get us food. While they were gone I read my file and found out my parents just gave me to the school because they didn't want me. Now I have an 8 year old brother they call Gazzy and a 6 year old sister Angel also given to the school. I made up my mind then and there I am going to find them but first I have to convince Scarlett, and Demitri, but Demetri won't be hard because he's my boyfriend. About half an hour later Scarlett and Demetri come back with loads of food and we all dig in. After our dinner I tell Scarlett and Demitri I need to talk o them about something very important. So we go a little bit away so Luna and Star wouldn't hear us but we could still see what they were doing. Once we were far enough Scarlett asks what I've got to talk about. I answer her by saying, "like always I'm going to be blunt I want to find my brother and sister please." Scarlett and Demetri start talking about if we should or not, Demetri is on my side naturally so they finally come to a decision. Scarlett whirls around and says, "You can find your brother and sister ok." I run up to her and hug her and she was shocked because I don't usually hug people and I give Demetri a quick kiss on the cheek and a thank you.

**End of flashback:**** D **** : P teehee it looks funny**

So that's how we get here soaring over somewhere in Colorado. We are looking for an E shaped house oh I hope we find it. As I think this Demetri shouts, "hey guys I see it it's right down there." I get so excited and we all land there. As soon as we hit the ground a little version of me but with curly hair skips over to me and says, "Hi I'm Angel you must be Zoey, before you ask how I know this I'm a mind reader." Then she smiles sweetly and I smile back. "hi sweetie yes I'm Zoey this is my boyfriend Demetri, his sister Scarlett our flock leader, Star, and Luna," talking to her but looking at the oldest looking girl making sure she knew this was directed at her too. The oldest girl comes up to me and says, "I'm Max the leader, this is Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and you already know Angel now what do you want?" "Well," I say, " I have just found out that Angel and Gazzy are my brother and sister and I've come to meet them." Max looked shocked and said ….

**Ha-ha cliffy hope you like it and please review Love Zoey!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok next chapter of a flock alike hope u like it. Shout out to my bestie ****Iggysgrl4eva970 go read her stories especially the definition of freak because I'm in it and she describes me how I actually look. Anyways review for her and then review on here which u like better how I want to look a.k.a me in this story or how I look in real life (in her story) **** love Zoey!**

_Previously on a flock alike:_

_The oldest girl comes up to me and says, "I'm Max the leader, this is Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and you already know Angel now what do you want?" "Well," I say, "I have just found out that Angel and Gazzy are my brother and sister and I've come to meet them." Max looked shocked and said …._

Max looked shocked and said, "Sorry, I should have known because Angel looks almost exactly like you except with curly hair." **(A.N I know I hate this too but just got to say see why I changed how I look now but still check out that story and tell me what you like better. Ok back to the story.)**Angel sent me a mental message 'wow she must like you she said sorry she only ever says sorry to me or Gazzy must be something with our family.' I looked at max surprised and said, "not that I'm lying but how did you know I was telling the truth?" She simply said "angel" like it explained everything which it kind did. Iggy decided that we should go into the house to finish talking. We introduced ourselves and said what we are like and what powers we have. Scar (Scarlett's nickname) went first and said, "Hey I'm Scarlett or scar as some people call me. I am the oldest at 14 and the leader. I have a twin Demetri or Dem as we call him. I have the power to tell if a person is lying or not. Now onto Zoe." "Ok so I'm Zoey but call me Zoe. I am anything but girly. I am strong and fierce and definitely not afraid to rip off a guys manhood and feed it to the wolves if they piss me off enough, trust me I've done it before so fair warning don't piss me off. I am dating Dem and I have the power to tell a person's personality and me and Scar have a mind link." I said nodding to Demetri telling him it's his turn. Demetri nodded and started, "hey I'm Demetri but call me Dem because my name is too long. I'm dating Zoe and I'm Scar's twin. I'm very protective of my family and girlfriend so do any harm to them and I'll kill you. I have the power to block anyone's mental effecting powers. Next is star." Star nodded and started, "ok I'm Star and I'm the peace maker of our group. I hate fighting and they make fun and call me the invincible butterfly because I can't be mean. Now Luna." Luna's was short and sweet, "I'm Luna and I can either be nice or make your life hell." Then smiled.

**Ok this is the end of the new chapie sorry so short update more tomorrow review and tell if u like it Love Zoey!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry my last chapter was so short my brother kicked me off so instead of making you guys wait I decided to give you the shorter version. How I originally wanted it to be is the last chapter and this chapter combined. Umm I really hope you like it and please review and for those who haven't yet please check out iggysgrl4eva970 story the definition of freak for how I really look. Love Zoey!**

_Previously on a flock alike:_

_Luna's was short and sweet, "I'm Luna and I can either be nice or make your life hell." Then smiled._

Iggy decided we needed to go inside to finish this discussion because it's getting dark and cold **(A.N I don't know he's blind yet that's why I don't ask how he knows its dark ok)**. We headed in and it was Max's flocks turn to introduce them. Max started off by saying, "hey I'm Max I'm the leader. I am the kind of girl that doesn't take anyone's shit. I have a bad temper and will kick your ass if you make me pissed. I also have the power of super speed." And with that she was done nodding to Fang telling him to go. He said, "I'm Fang I'm very silent and don't talk much I have the power to disappear." He then tapped Iggy's hand twice and Iggy nodded starting leaving us silently wonder why fang didn't just nod for him to go. "Hey I'm Iggy in case you haven't noticed I'm blind. I am the only one here that can cook real food without burning it *fake coughs* max *fake coughs*and I like making bombs. Anyways I have the power to see things against white and to feel colors." He then told nudge to go and she started rambling oh god help me. She started, "hey guys I'm nudge and I'm really girly. I love shopping and fashion and talking. But some people don't like my talking and put a hand over my mouth. But anyways I'm sometimes hyper and I like to have fun. I like playing with Angel because she's nice to be around." Gazzy then clamped his hand over her mouth and said, "My turn. Ok so I'm Gazzy and I love bombs like Iggy. And I eat a lot but who doesn't. I have the power to clear the room with my gas and to copy voices." Angel was next, "I'm Angel and I like playing especially with nudge. And I have the power to read minds, control minds, and breathe under water." At the end I'm pretty sure were all think wow she's one strong 6 year old. Dylan then went on with his, "hi I'm Dylan I don't have a power and I'm new to this bird kid thing." Max then said that it was time for bed for everyone and that they had 6 spare rooms that we could have and stay with them in so we hurried and called our rooms. Scarlett's was next to Iggy's I sent her a thought 'of course you would pick that room.' She never replied. Star's was right next to Fang's another of course she would pick that room. Luna's room was next to Dylan's. Then mine and Demetri's were next to each other yay! I went into my room after giving Demetri a good night kiss and changed into my pajamas and laid down in my bed and turned on my iPod so I can listen to my music.

**Ok umm sorry so short but remember this is technically a part of the last chapter tell me if you like it and even if you don't please review and tell me what you did or didn't like Love Zoey!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry its been so long but I've been extremely busy with school work and other things but here's another chapter love Zoey:**

_Previously on a flock alike:__ I went into my room after giving Demetri a good night kiss and changed into my pajamas and laid down in my bed and turned on my iPod so I can listen to my music_.

I woke up to my iPod playing Trouble by Nevershoutnever. I loved this song so as I got ready for the day I sang and danced along.

**I'm in trouble**

**I'm an addict **

**I'm addicted to this girl**

**She's got my heart tied in a knot**

**And my stomach in a whirl**

**But even worse I can't stop calling her**

**She's all I want and more**

**I mean, damn what's not to adore,**

**I've been playin to much guitar**

**I've been listenin to jazz**

**I've called so many times I swear she's goin mad**

**And that cellular will be the death of us I swear I swear**

**And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**

**Oooooh, ooh, ooh**

**I'm runnin my mouth just like I got her but I surely don't**

**Because she's so oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**

**Rock and roll and out of my league**

**Is she out of my league? Lets hope not**

**I'm in trouble, I'm so cliché**

**See that word just wears me out**

**Makes me feel like just another boy to laugh and joke about**

**But even worse I can't stop calling her**

**I love to hear that voice**

**And honestly, I'm left with no choice**

**I've been playin to much guitar**

**I've been listenin to jazz**

**I've called so many times I swear she's goin mad**

**And that cellular will be the death of us I swear I swear**

**And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**

**Oooooh, ooh, ooh**

**I'm runnin my mouth just like I got her but I surely don't**

**Because she's so oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**

**Rock and roll and out of my league**

**Is she out of my league? Lets hope not**

**And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**

**Oooooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Scarlett's p.o.v**

I was walking down the stairs as I knocked into someone I automatically thought it was Demetri because he likes to mess with me so I said, "watch it Demetri!" I look up and see its Iggy and hurry up and say, "Oh I'm sorry Iggy I thought you were Demetri." I walk away thinking 'god could I have been any stupider'

**Zoey's p.o.v**

I skipped down the stairs so I could make breakfast because no one else in my flock can cook thank god for me right. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Iggy. "Umm Iggy could you go out while I cook please," I asked him. "Well I actually wanted to help" he told me and I said, "not to be rude or anything but I don't like any help its to hectic for me." He walked away with an alright. I started cooking as soon as he left and I made enough to feed a medium sized army. There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausage, and my favorite ham. As I set it all out I asked Iggy to set the table as he had asked if I needed any help as I walked upstairs to wake everyone. First stop Luna. I walked in and screamed, "Luna get your ass up now or you won't get breakfast!" she jumped up and got ready. Then to Dylan's room, " hey if you want to eat get up now," I said normally. I went to angel's room and said, "sweetie it's time for breakfast get dressed then can you wake everyone else up for me so I can make sure the food isn't cold," she nodded and I walked back to the kitchen. I told Iggy thanks and told him to make his plate. Its seemed as soon as I said that that everyone in the house came rushing in. breakfast went great and we planned to go to the zoo later so the little kids could have some fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later at zoo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we walked around me and scar made a plan to ask max to join flock's since we would be stronger together rather than apart. I went to max and said, "me and scar need to talk to you for a minute," she nodded and came back with me. Scarlett jumped right in and told her why we wanted to join flocks and surprisingly max agreed.

**Hey hope you like it. Sorry it's been so long but plz review love zoey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I just wanna say sorry for not updating but I've been super busy with school and a play that I'm in I hope your not to terribly upset. Only actually got to update because we have a 4 day weekend and I'm sick. So from now on I'll try really hard to update every Friday. Just a heads up I'm gonna be posting a crossover of twilight and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I own nothing. Love Zoey!**

_Scarlett jumped right in and told her why we wanted to join flocks and surprisingly max agreed._

One week later 

Ever since max let us join the flock everything has been going smoothly. A lot of jobs are now shared like max and scar are co-leaders, I and Ig both cook now and surprisingly I don't mind it. Anyways out of my thoughts and back to the real world. Iggy and I are currently making pancakes, bacon, eggs, and muffins for everyone. "Hey Ig watch out I'm taking out the muffins right now." "Alright Zoe watch out for the eggs and bacon on the counter and I'm setting the pancakes right next to them." He replied without looking over. After I put the muffins on the counter I asked him if he could handle the waffles as I woke everyone up and he gave me a duh! Look. I started with Luna and scar because they're the hardest to wake up. To get Luna up all I said was your gonna miss breakfast and she was up for Scarlett all I took was the mention of Iggy's name. When I went to go wake star up she was already dressed and talking to fang. I just let them know breakfast was ready and walked upstairs. When I woke up angel I asked who was all up and she said everyone so I helped her get dressed and we walked downstairs together. By the time we got there everyone was chowing down and there was no food left I looked over to dem asking him where our food was. He just pointed to the microwave. I grabbed the plate out and shared with angel. After everyone was done with breakfast the girls and I went to get haircuts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys like I promised I'm updating today so I hope you like it love Zoey.**

We got our hair done at the salon in the mall that was right up the street. Scarlett dyed her hair a lighter brown with black underneath and trimmed her hair to just below her shoulders. Angel cut her hair to right under her chin and straightened it which looked absolutely adorable on her. Luna dyed her hair a lighter shade of blonde and just trimmed her hair. Star got blonde streaks in her hair and cut it to her collarbone. Nudge straightened her hair and got layers. Max just trimmed her hair and put purple streaks in. I dyed my hair reddish in the front and black in the back and got and edgy cut to it. I loved it.

After we got our hair done we decided to look around the mall. We are currently stuck in aeropostale courtesy of Nudge. She just kept going on and on about how cute this would look on me or angel or max and about how max and I aren't girly enough and blah blah blah. So I finally exploded and shouted at her, "Nudge will you just shut up! You're being really annoying. I don't need to or want to hear about how max and I aren't girly enough or about how cute that top would look. I mean seriously if I really cared I would buy the shirt. But I DON'T CARE! I am going home see you guys there." And I stormed out of the mall and flew home.

When I walked through the door they asked where the others were and I ignored them and walked to my room and locked the door. I felt kind of bad for yelling at nudge like that but the girl really needs to learn how to shut up. Demetri started knocking on the door asking to come in but I just told him I wanted to be alone. After that he left and went back into the living room. I heard him tell the guys to leave me alone I would come out once I calmed down.

**Scarlett's pov:**

After Zoey exploded and left, nudge looked like she was about to cry, so I told her, "look Zoey didn't mean that she just has anger issues and gets really angry easily. The best thing to do is to let her calm down and she'll apologize for what she said she always does. This has happened to everyone except for Demetri. Let's keep shopping and by the time we get back she'll be calmed down okay honey." She looked up and said, "Okay Scarlett thank you for making me feel better."

**Zoey's pov:**

A few hours later I heard the others come back. I heard nudge start telling Iggy about what happened and how Scarlett made her feel better, I swear she idols Iggy. Iggy kept talking to her until she asked if she could talk to me and Iggy told her where I was. While nudge was walking over to my room I sent Scarlett a message asking her to tell everyone I was sorry for how I acted. Once nudge knocked on the door I told her to come in. she came and sat on my bed next to me and said, "Zoey I'm sorry I was annoying you" I cut her off, "nudge, honey it wasn't your fault I don't know why I yelled at you but I am sorry that I did. I have been getting better with my anger and I am sorry that I took some out on you." "It's ok Zoey your forgiven." And she hugged me. We walked out of my room and I walked in the kitchen and made myself lunch since everyone else already ate. Everything went pretty smoothly for the most part for the rest of the day.


	8. authors note sorry hate these to

**Heyy guys I am super duper duper sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you don't hate me. Yeah that whole update every Friday thing didn't work because I was in a play and we had practices on Tuesdays Wednesdays and Fridays and then I had school of course. These last 2 weekends I've been totally swamped because last week Friday was opening night for our play Cinderella then we had last Saturday, last Sunday, this Friday, and yesterday for our shows. On top of all that my 3****rd**** quarter for school is almost over and I've been trying really hard to get my grades up and turn all my homework in. our teachers have been giving us a whole bunch of work. I want to warn you guys right now that unless my mom has to leave the country for deployment for august I am going to be at her house I have limited access to a computer so I might not update for that whole month so I am apologizing right now SORRY! I am not sure the exact dates I will update you guys on it when I know. I have a couple of questions/requests. **

**You review what you honestly think so I can make my story better.**

**Please back up any criticism with examples because I don't like empty criticism.**

**Do you think that Zoey is a "Mary-sue"?**

**In my story I say to call Zoey Zoe it was brought to my attention that some people spell it that way and its pronounced like Zoey, did you guys understand what I meant for it to be?**

**Do you think max was to accepting of Scar's flock?**

**Do you think Jeb or the erasers should come back?**

**Should the flock go visit and Ella?**

**Pm me with the answers please and thank you. Again I am very sorry.**

**Love, Zoey.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm so sorry that it's been like 2 months or more than since I've updated but I am very sorry to say I kind of forgot about it and it was very stupid of me to leave my readers like that so I hope you don't hate me and won't kill me but lately I've been thinking of how to put in the suggestion by nutmeg so I think I have figured out how to get it to work thanks for staying with me love Zoey.**

_We walked out of my room and I walked in the kitchen and made myself lunch since everyone else already ate. Everything went pretty smoothly for the most part for the rest of the day._

**Zoey pov**

I was laying down in bed and I couldn't go to sleep I wasn't even the least bit tired. I was all wound up because I had a feeling something bad will happen, the last time I had this feeling was when a pack of erasers ambushed us. I couldn't shake this feeling. I figured I should go talk to Demetri about it he would understand. I tip toed over to his room, he was sound asleep damn it. "Demet-," I was cut off by a very girlish scream. The feeling just got stronger oh god. "Demetri get up now someone's in trouble," I screamed at him then I started screaming for Scarlett through our mind link. Scarlett rushed in just as fast as Demetri got up and ran to me. I was freaking out thinking about what if we couldn't save her. Scar told me to calm down and tell me what happened so I quickly explained how I had the feeling that someone's in trouble and I couldn't shake it so I came to talk to Demetri and I was calling his name when a girl screamed. After that we started running to the forest like a bat outta hell. As we went further and further into the forest the feeling grew stronger and stronger. We got to a clearing and there was a girl with long raven black hair and black eyes fighting off 6 erasers I immediately went into protective mode and all I saw was red. I started whaling away at erasers scar and dem knew to just let me do it when I was like that. Together the girl and I took them all down. I turned to ask her if she was ok but when I saw her face I knew who she was. "Liz what the hell are you doing here?" I was so shocked. "She looked at me "oh my god. Zoey? I'm here to find my brother fang," oh my god there's no possible way for her to be a bird kid too I knew her when I was 5, "do you know him?" she asked. I was kind of nervous to tell her, "yeah I know him. I'm actually living with him and his flock, how are you a bird kid?" she looked shocked that I knew, "ho-how'd you know? After you left town I was sad so I was hanging at the playground we used to go to all the time and some big dudes threw me a van and tied me up. I couldn't do anything it was so terrible they kept trying to break me but I swore that I would never show them my weakness because if it were you you'd do the same." I was shocked she stayed strong for me, "I knew because you wouldn't have known of fang unless you have been to the school and erasers don't just come after normal people. I'm so sorry you had to go through that come with me I'll show you fang." We walked back to the house talking about when we were kids and without meaning to I was listening to scar's thoughts. _I can't believe it's like she forgot me. I guess I'm not really her best friend. Whatever I don't care, if she doesn't want to be my best friend that's her decision._ I froze mid stride and I turned to look at Scarlett, "Scarlett Rose Monroe you don't honestly think I forgot about you, you're my best friend always have and always will. Do you remember the day we promised to be bff's, because I do it was my first day of testing and they made me run through that stupid maze and I was super tired and they wanted to give me shock treatment because I wouldn't listen and they were about to take me when you jumped up and kicked the guy in the shin and said "you don't hurt her or I'll hurt your face." And when he went to grab me again you kicked him in the face. You will always be my best friend. Believe me." After I was done I went and hugged her. After that we walked back to the house in silence. I walked into the house first it was about 1 in the morning now so I ran upstairs into fangs room. "Fang," I whispered no response. I said it a little louder still no response. I'm going to kill this boy. So I did a total Zoey move I jumped on him. He woke up and saw me on him he pushed me off and asked what the fuck I wanted so I told him to get his lazy ass up and come see. He got out of bed and walked behind me I turned around to see if he was still with me and he was only in his boxers ewww. When we got to the kitchen I called Liz in and he was so confused and I felt bad for him so I explained this was his sister. When I said that his eyes widened, "Lizzy" he whispered shocked and Liz just smiled and hugged him.


End file.
